


in our hands (we have something that'll last forever)

by yutamatic



Series: the holy bottom mark agenda [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Crying, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, they smile alot, they're in love :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutamatic/pseuds/yutamatic
Summary: "Thank you,”“What for?”For taking care of mesits on the tip of Mark’s tongue. Instead, he says, “For being gentle. For praising me. You know, you’re always so nice even when we’re doing, like, the nastiest shit.” he doesn’t know where it comes from or why he’s saying it now, but it’s all true.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: the holy bottom mark agenda [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685071
Comments: 16
Kudos: 243





	in our hands (we have something that'll last forever)

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a list of prompts and went feral. sorry haha umm i recommend reading through the scenarios first before reading, the fic will make more sense that way
> 
> the prompts:  
> 1) being cooed to and pet gently as A forces another ruined orgasm out of B  
> 2) praising and comfort while being spanked  
> 3) A cups B's cheek and tells them how pretty they are before slapping them  
> 4) B being overstimulated to tears while A tells them how perfect they sound and how much they like it while B cries for them  
> 5) begging to be fucked and getting a soft smile and kiss before being told no

1.

“Aw, Markie,” Donghyuck coos, rubbing gentle circles onto the soft skin of Mark’s hips with one hand, the other occupied with the remote. “Were you about to come, hm?”

Mark’s chest falls and rises rapidly with short and choked breaths, his head spinning as he mourns the loss of another orgasm. He was so close this time, right on the cusp of the long awaited pleasure he’s been craving for the past hour - but of course, it was ripped away from him in less than a second. 

Donghyuck smiles at him, all innocent and charming, sparkles in his eyes as he runs his hand along the apex of Mark’s thigh, fingertips padding lightly over several blooming hickeys - courtesy of his teeth earlier. 

“I need an answer,” Donghyuck sing-songs, voice airy, and his hand stops right above the vibrator - he can easily touch it and toy with it, but he doesn’t. 

If Mark could only reach down and guide Donghyuck’s wrist towards it, he would. But his hands are tightly secured by the leather cuffs attached to the headboard, reminding him he doesn’t have control. 

He never does when it comes to Donghyuck. 

“Yeah,” he finally answers, “I was close. Really close.” he hates how his voice breaks around the last word. He blinks back the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. 

“Aw,” Donghyuck says again, smiling wider. His thumb presses onto the remote - the vibrator comes to life again, still on the lowest setting. The vibrations are gentle, but somehow so intense at the same time - Mark can feel them everywhere, against his prostate, against his thighs, against the burning heat in his core. 

He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as a shallow attempt at composure - it works, a little, quieting down his moans and whimpers. But his body shakes with each vibration, hips twitching in the air as he twists against the bed. 

The build up doesn’t take long anymore - Mark’s never lasted too long to begin with, but it takes less than two minutes until he’s on the verge of coming. Donghyuck’s hand slides up his side and across his abdomen, settling right above his navel. The gentle circles return - soft and light motions, there to comfort Mark through the vibrations. 

And right as he feels himself teetering over the edge, muscles pulled taut and back arching off the bed, it all stops. A pathetic whine crawls its way out of Mark’s throat, tears clinging to his eyelashes. 

“ _Please_ ,” he finds himself saying, and he sounds desperate, even to his own ears. At this point, he isn’t afraid to admit he is - it’s been so long, he’s been through enough, he just wants to come-

“You’re so cute,” Donghyuck leans forward and presses a kiss to Mark’s chest, right over his heart. “Absolutely adorable. So needy and whiny.” 

Mark has to bite back something close to a sob, “Donghyuck-“

The vibrator switches on again, this time at a higher setting - it sends pulses of pleasure up Mark’s spine, crackling hot like fire under his skin. Mark writhes against the sheets, feigned composure breaking like a hammer on glass.

Donghyuck continues to smile. 

2.

Mark’s whimper gets caught between the pillow case and his mouth as Donghyuck spanks him again - the sound resonates through the entire room, the sting dancing across Mark’s skin before fading into a dull ache. 

“You’re taking it so well,” Donghyuck’s right in Mark’s ear now, breath hot, words coated in honey. 

He punctuates that with another spank - Mark shivers, a small moan tumbling from his lips. Donghyuck lets his hand linger on the spot he hit, lets the redness bloom under his palm, “Being so good. All for me.” 

The praise has Mark’s head spinning, a strange sort of comfort settling into his chest - it almost makes him forget that this is a punishment. 

Donghyuck moves his hand up to the small of Mark’s back, presses his fingers into the dimples of the skin, Mark’s body instantly going lax under the touch. 

“You’re so relaxed, too,” another slap, and Mark’s torso slides up the bed, his cock brushing up against the sheets - the friction pulls a high moan out of Mark’s throat, mouth hanging open, drooling onto the pillow. Donghyuck’s hands slide up to his waist, thumbs tracing mindless patterns across the bruises on his hips. 

“You’re amazing Mark,” he whispers, something warm in his voice - it sounds too affectionate for this situation. 

Mark doesn’t mean to whimper, but he does. His heart flips at the thought of he’s doing so well and being so, so good - the events of misbehaving earlier slip from his mind. 

“You are too,” he murmurs. 

“Hm? Did you say something? I couldn’t hear you.” Donghyuck’s hand lands onto Mark’s ass - Mark’s breath hitches at the force of it, the pain lasting a tad longer than it did before, leaving tingles across his skin. 

He slowly lifts his head from the pillow, his forearms straining and shaking as he holds his head up. “I said you’re amazing too.” he barely chokes out before he’s spanked again, the hit containing the same pressure as the last one did. 

“How sweet,” Donghyuck says, and Mark can hear the smile on his face. “You’ll always be amazing to me, and I’ll always be amazing to you. Don’t forget it.”

He spanks Mark again - the hardest he’s done so far, and Mark’s head falls back down as he stutters out a moan. Despite the tears in his eyes and the pain in his ass and in his back, his heart swells - it’s comforting, for some reason, to know he’s loved and appreciated, especially in times like these. 

3.

Mark sits back, ass on his calves, wrists tied together behind his back - he can already feel the ropes chafing against his skin. The hardwood floor is absolutely merciless against his knees, an ache slowly crawling up his legs. 

That’s the least of his concerns, though. Donghyuck stands over him, the edges of his lips turned up as he looks at Mark below him. 

“So pretty,” he says. He cups one of Mark’s cheeks in his hand, and Mark leans into it out of habit, closing his eyes. 

“Look at me,” there’s not a lilt of curtness in Donghyuck’s voice - he doesn’t sound demanding or cold. Instead, the words are soft, a gentle command.

Mark opens his eyes again, craning his neck higher to meet Donghyuck’s gaze. 

“You’re so pretty, Mark,” he repeats, thumb grazing along Mark’s cheekbone, caressing the skin fondly. Mark gives him a closed mouth smile, staring up at his boyfriend with stars in his eyes. 

The difference in their positions gives the scene a sense of power play: Mark’s on his knees, naked and restrained, and Donghyuck’s standing over him, still fully clothed. Mark’s eyes catch the gleam of that stupidly overpriced watch still secured on Donghyuck’s wrist as he slides his hand across Mark’s jawline. 

Fingers tap gently across Mark’s lips - without hesitation, he lets them into his mouth. Donghyuck presses down on his tongue very slightly, nothing too overwhelming, and Mark hums around his fingers. 

That doesn’t last very long, though - Mark has to bite back a whine when Donghyuck slides his fingers out of his mouth, all spit-coated and shiny. They come to rest on Mark’s cheek again, Mark shivering as the wetness settles across his cheekbone. 

“Gorgeous,” Donghyuck mutters. Mark’s face darkens into a pretty shade of red, warming up under Donghyuck’s fingers. Then they’re gone, gently lifted off Mark’s cheek.

Then - a loud sound rings through the air around them as Donghyuck’s palm lands on Mark’s cheek.

The sting falls just on the right side of painful - Mark’s head reels at the thought of Donghyuck’s hand leaving a pretty mark on his face, red and purple finger-shaped bruises, shades darker than any blush could ever be. 

4.

Tears burn at the corners of Mark’s eyes, some starting to spill over and roll down his cheeks. 

“N-no more,” he stutters through bated breath, voice paper-thin. His hands clench and unclench fistfuls of the sheets, holding onto to them hard enough that the corners have started prying off the mattress. 

Mark tries to scoot himself up the bed, a frail effort to get away - Donghyuck notices this, of course, and grabs onto Mark’s ankle and pulls him back down onto his cock. He continues to hold Mark’s leg up, and the new position shifts the angle of his thrusts - each one hits Mark’s prostate dead on. 

Mark cries out, his body wracked with oversensitivity. Every movement and touch put all his nerves on edge - it’s so much, it’s _too much._

He considers using his safe word, but shortly decides after that he can handle it - he can come one more time, can come as many more times Donghyuck wants him to. He’ll be good.

Mark can barely moan anymore - he’s set on wheezing out a series of broken sounds between his sobs. 

Donghyuck continues driving into him, still holding Mark’s leg up. “God, you sound so lovely,” he says, all in one breath, “crying so nicely for me too. Fuck, Mark.” 

More tears fall onto Mark’s cheeks as another sob crawls up his throat at a particularly hard thrust. Donghyuck keeps murmuring sweet praises to him, telling Mark how good he looks when he cries like this, when he’s reduced to nothing but a mess of moans and tears, how amazing he sounds. 

Somewhere between thrusts and sweat and sobs, Mark grabs onto Donghyuck’s free hand. He doesn’t care to properly entwine their fingers, just digs his blunt fingernails into the soft skin of the back of Donghyuck’s hand as he holds it to his chest. 

Donghyuck slows down with his thrusts, just a little, and leans down. His lips are right above Mark’s jaw as he says, “Remember your safe word,” before picking up the ruthless pace again, “You’re so good to me.” 

The thought about using the safe word completely drifts out of Mark’s mind as Donghyuck praises him more and more - and then he’s coming. His cock barely has anything left to spare, squirting drops of cum onto his abdomen, pathetic and weak. It doesn’t last long, it doesn’t feel as good, but it’s the most intense - he shakes against the mattress, whimpering loudly as Donghyuck fucks him through it.

Donghyuck comes not too long after, collapsing onto Mark’s chest - Mark winces, because even this feels over sensitive, somehow: Donghyuck simply laying his head on Mark’s collarbone, doing nothing but catching his breath.

“You’re amazing,” he whispers, later, after Mark’s come back down to earth and his mind is a little less hazy. He props himself up on one of his forearms, reaches out with his other hand to wipe Mark’s tears with the corner of his thumb. Mark nearly flinches at the touch, Donghyuck freezes immediately - “Was it too much?” he asks, eyes soft, voice laced with concern. 

“No,” Mark blurts, voice all wrecked, and he half-attempts to shake his head - he’s too tired. “No, it wasn’t. It was perfect.” 

A grin easily spreads across Donghyuck’s face, hopelessly endeared, and he leans in to leave a gentle kiss on Mark’s lips. “How many was that?” he asks, curling his fingers around Mark’s - Mark didn’t realize he was still holding onto his hand. “Six?”

 _Holy fuck_ , Mark thinks. That’s a new record for how many times he’s come in one session. 

“You’re okay though right?” Donghyuck asks, “You cried pretty hard.”

Mark smiles, lazy and exhausted. “You like it when I cry,” he rasps, doing the best he can to speak above a whisper, though his sore throat protests against it. 

“Only during sex,” Donghyuck replies, grin growing wider. Mark breathily laughs before he lets his eyes slip close. 

5.

Mark doesn’t remember prep taking _this long._ He’s not sure if Donghyuck intends to make him come this way, just with his fingers, but he might as well do that if this is gonna keep up.

“Donghyuck,” he reaches behind himself, wraps his hand around Donghyuck’s wrist, stopping the fingers from moving in and out of him, “Can you fuck me now?” 

Donghyuck hums, noncommittal. “I’m still prepping you,” he curls his fingers right up against Mark’s prostate. Mark curls his fingers tighter into Donghyuck’s shoulders, nails sure to leave scratches across the skin for days, red and raw. 

“But you’ve been, _ah_ , doing it for so long,” he gets out between moans, shuddering in Donghyuck’s lap, “wanna come on your cock.” 

“You wanna what?” Donghyuck asks, even though he heard Mark loud and clear. He moves his fingers away from Mark’s prostate, but still thrusts them in and out in a steady rhythm. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Mark exhales.“Come on, Donghyuck.” he tries to pull Donghyuck’s wrist away from his ass, but is only meant with resistance - curse Donghyuck and his trips to the gym.

“Fuck,” Mark huffs, fustration now buzzing under his skin. He lets go of Donghyuck’s wrist, “Just fuck me already. Please?” he’s really using that card, the _begging_ one - it’s effective, most of the time, and Donghyuck’s wrist starts to slow down. 

Mark exhales, glad to finally have his way, and Donghyuck looks at him with the softest smile, eyes fond and pretty, but what he says shatters all of Mark’s hope: “No.” 

“What?” Mark squeaks in confusion - he can clearly see the outline of Donghyuck’s hard-on through his pants. He pouts, jutting his bottom lip out and doing his puppy eyes, “You’re not gonna fuck me?”

Donghyuck tugs at the hem of Mark’s shirt, pulling him in for a soft kiss, no tongue or teeth. “I won’t fuck you _yet._ ” he says against Mark’s lips, their foreheads still touching. That reassurance has hope returning to Mark’s core.

He curls his fingers again, pressing up - Mark chokes on a moan as they brush over his prostate again. “Just not yet, okay?” Donghyuck continues, words soft. “I wanna see how much you can beg.”

+1

The warm sheets wrap around Mark’s tired body - fresh out of the dryer, nice and soft, successfully taming the ache in his muscles. Donghyuck’s arms wrap around his waist, pulling Mark’s back against his chest. 

Mark’s heart leaps as Donghyuck nuzzles his nose into the nape of his neck, and he can’t help the small and content smile that spreads across his lips. 

The smell of shampoo and laundry detergent mixes in the air around them - Mark wrinkles his nose at floral scents clashing with coconut. Despite that, though, everything else is relaxing - they lay there, bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces as a comfortable silence settles over them.

Mark’s hands come up to rest on Donghyuck’s - their fingers slip between each other’s easily. “Thank you,” he suddenly says, voice soft and laced with an obvious tiredness. 

“What for?” Donghyuck’s breath fans against Mark’s neck. 

_For taking care of me_ sits on the tip of Mark’s tongue. Instead, he says, “For being gentle. For praising me. You know, you’re always so nice even when we’re doing, like, the nastiest shit.” he doesn’t know where it comes from or why he’s saying it now, but it’s all true. 

Donghyuck laughs lightly, a small sound that makes a warm feeling settle into Mark’s stomach, “I’m just indulging in your praise kink.”

A flush spreads across Mark’s face quickly - damn it. He makes a tiny sound of embarrassment at the mention of it. “Shut up.” 

Donghyuck smiles, then presses a kiss to Mark’s shoulder. “I like praising you,” he starts - Mark can tell he means it just by his voice. “You deserve it. I wish I could give you all the praise in the world.”

“You’re so cheesy.” Mark laughs, and the flush on his cheeks only gets warmer. Still, he rolls over so he can face Donghyuck now, tucking his head under his chin. 

“What? I mean it.” Donghyuck says. His hands come up to play with Mark’s hair, running his fingers through the slightly damp strands. “I love you.”

Mark hums in content, lets his eyes fall shut. “I love you too.”

They sleep easy.

**Author's Note:**

> i love them :(
> 
> yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yutamatic) & [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yutamatic)


End file.
